


Desire

by shootingstar97



Series: We think, therefore we are. [7]
Category: Kamen Rider Ghost
Genre: Bad Sex, Dubious Consent, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 18:11:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6715816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shootingstar97/pseuds/shootingstar97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adel wanted to taste Makoto's body.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Desire

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for this fic being so short, I really wanted to make it longer >.>
> 
> Warning for dubcon and bad sex.

Adel were very interested on Makoto. He is strong and has potential to be a great soldier, but that is not the only interest Adel has on him. He is beautiful and has a great body, which made Adel think about how Makoto can satisfy him.

Adel always has Javelle to satisfy all his wishes in any time but he would like to see Makoto doing the same to him. He is so hot that Adel couldn’t help but desire him, and he _will_ get everything he want.

When he meet with Makoto is eyes are full of lust, which made Makoto very confused. Adel rarely speak with him unless he is trying to teach something, but he didn’t seems like he wants to teach anything. He started walking towards Makoto, which kind of creeped him, making him move backwards.

“Is there something w-wrong?” Makoto said as he finally hit a wall. He usually know exactly what to say, but his voice failed in Adel’s presence.

“Nothing…” Adel said, putting his hand on Makoto’s face. Their lips are so close, _so close_ that made Makoto breathe hard. “I want you…” He whispered, as he pressed his lips against Makoto’s.

The kiss was so intense and good for Adel that he was devouring Makoto’s lips while stroking his body behind his clothes. He is full of desire and lust, wanting to take control of Makoto’s body.

After the kiss Adel led Makoto to his bed, lying him and kissing him repeatedly as he undress him. Makoto was kind of scared but that feeling wasn’t so bad. It wasn’t until Adel, with a malicious smile in his face, appeared with a big dildo in his hand.

Makoto was very surprised but let Adel insert the big instrument inside him. He soon regretted that though. Adel is making quickly movements which is hurting Makoto. He thought about asking Adel to stop but he won’t, he never stop doing anything until fulfill his wishes, no matter what they are.

He is also grateful that Adel is training him, upsetting him would be a bad choice, so he decided to endure the pain.

Adel in other hand was enjoying seeing Makoto being penetrated with the big toy. He didn’t noticed that Makoto is being uncomfortable and even if noticed, he wouldn’t care. He just wanted to satisfy his own urge. Fucking him quick and quick Adel is making a malicious look, showing enjoyment.

He later stopped with his movements and began to take his clothes off. Makoto couldn’t help but be surprised with Adel’s body, he is sexy and has a very big dick.

“Do you liked it? My body is not as sexy as yours though.” Adel whispered while positioning himself above Makoto.

He entered inside Makoto, making very quick movements. It’s tight, which pleased Adel very much, but hurt Makoto a lot as well. Adel didn’t know that Makoto was being hurt, but he wouldn’t care if he knew. He is enjoying fucking Makoto and it’s what matters for him. He picked some of Makoto’s hair, pulling strongly, which also hurt him. He feels his entire body paining, while Adel is fucking him with joy.

Adel is so, so close, but he didn’t want to cum inside Makoto. Instead, he pulled out his dick and pointed to Makoto’s mouth.

“Be a good boy and open your mouth.” Adel ordered.

Makoto did what he was ordered and Adel came in his mouth. Makoto swallowed everything and Adel laid down, exhausted.

Adel felt like a dream coming true. Makoto, in order hand, is relieved that everything is over. His entire body is paining, even if he finds Adel attractive, he didn’t know if he liked have done what he did. After Adel fell asleep, Makoto dressed up and went away, wanting a time for himself.


End file.
